David Romtvedt
David Romtvedt (born June 7, 1950) is an American poet. Life Romtvedt was born in Portland, Oregon. He graduated from Reed College, and the Iowa Writers' Workshop. He teaches at University of Wyoming.http://www.uwyo.edu/creativewriting/displayfaculty.asp?facultyid=3948 He lives in Buffalo, Wyoming, with his wife, potter Margo Brown. His work has appeared in The Sun Magazine, Prairie Schooner,http://muse.jhu.edu/login?uri=/journals/prairie_schooner/v078/78.4romtvedt.html and the Missouri Review, He is a founder and board member of Worlds of Music. Romtvedt plays button accordion with the band, The Fireants. They have recorded 3 CDs: Bury My Clothes, Ants on Ice and It's Hot. The band plays Latin and Cajun/Zydeco music as well as original music that David Romtvedt has written. Recognition Romtvedt served as Poet Laureate of Wyoming, 2003-2011. Awards * 1991 National Poetry Series, for A Flower Whose Name I Do Not Know * Pushcart Prize * 2 National Endowment for the Arts Fellowships * Wyoming Arts Council literature fellowship * Wyoming Governor's Arts Award. Publications Poetry *''Moon: A poem''. Port Townsend, WA: Graywolf Press, 1980. *''Moon: Poems'' (illustrated by R.W. Scholes). St. Paul, MN: Bieler Press, 1984. ISBN 0-931460-16-6 *''Black Beauty: A praise / Kiev the Ukraine: Two poems'' (chapbook). Yakima, WA: Blue Begonia Press, 1987. *''February, Ten Below''. Memphis, TN: Ion Books / Raccoon, 1987. *''How Many Horses''. Memphis, TN: Ion Books, 1988. ISBN 0-938507-15-X *''Yip: A cowboy's howl'' (chapbook; with introduction by Joe Bob Josephson). Spartanburg, SC: Holocene Books, 1991. *''A Flower Whose Name I Do Not Know: Poems''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 1992. ISBN 1-55659-046-6 *''Certainty: Poems''. Fredonia, NY: White Pine Press, 1996. ISBN 1-877727-59-8 *''Some Church''. Minneapolis, MN: Milkweed Editions, 2005. ISBN 1-57131-422-9 *''Dilemmas of the Angels: Poems''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 2017. Plays *''Loaf of Bread and a Bus Ticket Home''. Tacoma Actors Guild, 1982.David Romtvedt, Department of English, University of Wyoming. Web, Apr. 13, 2013. Novel *''Zelestina Urza in Outer Space''. Reno, NV: Center for Basque Studies, University of Nevada, 2015. Short fiction *''Free and Compulsory for All: Stories about students and teachers''. Yakima, WA: Blue Begonia Press, 1983. **also published as Free and Compulsory for All: Tales. Port Townsend, WA| publisher=Graywolf Press, 1984. ISBN 0-915308-50-9 }} *''Crossing Wyoming''. Fredonia, NY: White Pine Press, 1992. ISBN 978-1-877727-23-8 Non-fiction *''Letters from Mexico'' (with Pat Weyer). Missoula, MT: Kutenai Press, 1988. *''Windmill: Essays from Four Mile Ranch''. Santa Fe, NM: Red Crane Books, 1997. ISBN 1-878610-62-7 Translated *Daro Jaramillo Agudelo, Rincón Poético: Translations of the Colombian poet Daro Jaramillo Agudelo. Pacific Inland Press, 1975. *''Writing from the World: Translations from French, Portuguese and Spanish''. University of Iowa Press, 1976. Edited *''Deep West: A literary tour of Wyoming'' (edited by Michael Shay, David Romtvedt & Linn Rounds). Cheyenne, WY: Pronghorn Press, 2003. ISBN 0-9714725-7-2 *''Wyoming Fence Lines: An anthology of Wyoming prose and poetry''. Laramie, WY: Wyoming Humanities Council, 2007. ISBN 978-0-9789829-1-1 *''Buffalotarrak: An anthology of the Basque people of Buffalo, Wyoming'' (edited by Dollie Iberlin & David Romtvedt). Buffalo, WY: Red Hills Publications, 1995; Reno, NV: Center for Basque Studies (Basque Diaspora and Migration Studies Series #6), University of Nevada Reno, 2011. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:David Romtvedt, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 14, 2018. Audio / video *''David Romtvedt'' (DVD). Riverton, WY: Wyoming Public Television KCWC-TV, 1994. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"Arrested" *David Rontvedt profile & 2 poems at the Academy of American Poets *Two poems ("To Kisangani", "Progress") in the Monarch Review *[http://www.thedrunkenboat.com/romtvedt.htm Poetry from Powder River Breaks] ;Audio / video *David Romtvedt performs "El Papagayo" *Audio *Wyoming Poet Laureate: A Wyoming Signatures interview with David Romtvedt ;Books *David Romtvedt at Amazon.com ;About *David Romtvedt Official website *"An E-view with David Romtvedt" at The Drunken Boat Category:1950 births Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:Reed College alumni Category:Poets Laureate of Wyoming Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets